Mr Todd's Good Deed
by blueblackangel
Summary: While shopping for a present for Mrs. Lovett, Mr. Todd unwittingly performs a good deed. ONSHOT.


Summary: While Mr. Todd and Toby buy Mrs. Lovett a birthday present, Mr. Todd unwittingly performs a good deed. ONESHOT. No pairings.

Mr. Todd's Good Deed of the Year

He now knows why he never goes out. It's too noisy. There's too many people hustling and bustling about. It's simply too much, Mr. Sweeney Todd decides as he stands in the middle of the market.

"Make it quick, Toby," Mr. Todd nearly growls.

Toby looks up at him, slightly confused and always suspicious, but responds, "Yes, sir."

Mr. Todd merely nods and sends the boy off. _He_ is familiar with this part of London, but the boy is not. Unfortunately, he has to keep some sort of watch over the boy since Mrs. Lovett actually needs his help in the shop.

"Gentlemen! Ladies! Here, here!" shouts an owner of a shop that Mr. Todd does not care to notice. He hasn't shopped for a woman in over fifteen years. He is shopping for a woman now because-.

"Wigs! Wigs sold here!"

It's Mrs. Lovett's birthday tomorrow. He had forgotten about it until Mrs. Lovett reminded him today, asking if they could go out for her birthday tomorrow. For an unknown reason, she wants himself, Toby and herself to be dining together. To him, it's a horrid idea, especially dining with the boy.

"Snakes sold here!"

Mr. Todd stops at that announcement. He has never heard of a snake-shop before and the common pet in London is a domestic dog. He shrugs it off, not caring anymore.

"Ladies! Jewelry sold here!"

Jewelry! That's what all women like, isn't it? He looks over the shop and sees a crowd of women, dotted by one or two men around it. No, not there, perhaps elsewhere…

"Jewelry sold here!" The owner catches sight of Mr. Todd staring at the crowded jewelry shop. "You, sir!" Mr. Todd turns around and makes eye contact with the owner, but his facial expression is nonchalant. "Yes, you sir! Do you want to buy some jewelry for a lady-friend?"

Mr. Todd shrugs, approaches the shop and looks at the jewelry on display. "Do you see anything to your liking, sir?" asks the owner. Mr. Todd ignores him and keeps looking. Finally, something catches his eye, a black string necklace with diamond shaped, cream colored jewel that he does not know the name of. He closes his eyes to picture Mrs. Lovett in it. Yes, it does look nice. He points to it and finally looks up at the owner.

"How much is this?" asks Mr. Todd, pointing to the black necklace.

"That, sir," says the owner, "is four pounds."

"Four pounds…"

"Yes sir, four pounds. You can't find it cheaper anywhere else!"

"I wager I can," challenges Mr. Todd.

"No, sir, it's simply impossible!"

Mr. Todd shrugs and turns to leave.

"Sir! Where are you going?"

"You see, sir, I wager I can find it cheaper elsewhere. Unless, you want to keep your word…"

"Fine then," says owner abruptly, seeing as he's about to lose business he bargains with this stubborn customer, "Three and half pounds."

"Three and a half pounds!"

"Take it or leave it, sir."

"I say one pound!"

"_One pound!?_"

"Yes, sir," says Mr. Todd, "One pound."

"Three pounds!"

"One and a half!"

"Two and half!"

"Two! I will not pay anymore than two pounds for this piece jewelry!" declares Mr. Todd, reaching into his pocket for a two-pound note.

"Two?"

"Here, sir, two pounds," says Mr. Todd giving him two pounds, "The necklace?" The owner thrusts the necklace into Mr. Todd's open hand. After receiving a rather hostile glare from the owner, Mr. Todd cheerfully says his goodbyes, "Pleasure doing business with you, sir!"

After completing his task for the day, Mr. Todd decides to head on home. As he walks he examines the necklace he bought for Mrs. Lovett. It's definitely worth two pounds at least; he's surprised that he managed to buy the necklace for half the original price. Perhaps he should buy more items from that man…

"Oomph," mutters Mr. Todd as he bumps into someone. He looks up and sees a huge constable.

"Watch where you're going," barks out the constable. Mr. Todd starts to move around the constable, but he suddenly hears a rather irritating sound.

"Give me back my money!"

"Your money? Oh, oh, I see, your money. Who has it now?"

"That's not fair, three against one…"

Toby! He has forgotten about Toby. And to think he was going to leave without him. 'Actually,' thinks Mr. Todd to himself, 'That's a good idea.'

"Whose boys are those?" asks the constable. Mr. Todd turns and sees three older, stronger boys gaining up on Toby, presumably stealing his money, or rather Mrs. Lovett's money. He weighs his options. He could simply lie to the constable and say that he doesn't know any of the boys, but Toby might cry out to him. How would he explain? Insanity, perhaps?

"Sir, do you know any of them?" asks the constable briefly interpreting his musings. What if he says he does know the boy? Would he get in trouble? Would he have to do anything? Oh decisions, decisions…

"Aren't you going to stop the fight?" asks Mr. Todd. ("Ow, that hurt. Give it back!" "Haha!")

"Sir, you are avoiding my question…"

"You, too, sir, likewise. Now, I think it's more important to stop the fight," lies Mr. Todd, who couldn't care less how the fight ended, "Than if you know if I know any of these boys." The constable simply stares at Mr. Todd, and Mr. Todd considers walking away, but that wretched boy would cry out to him.

"Mr. Todd! Help! They're taking my money!"

Just like that. He has no choice now, especially in front of a constable.

"Alright then!" Mr. Todd walks in the midst of the fight and pulls Toby out from underneath the three older boys and gracelessly flings him away. He pushes the leader, or the biggest one, back to the ground and gives him a frightful glare, silently daring him to get back up. "Now, which one of you took the money?"

None of the boys speak or move.

"Tell me before I get angry," growls Mr. Todd, completely fed up with the situation.

The boy that Mr. Todd pushed down shyly speaks up, in fear of getting the angry man, well angry. "H-h-h-h-ere, s-s-sir," stammers the youth and the boy quickly gives up the stolen money, "P-p-pl-lease, s-sir, don't h-hurt us!"

Mr. Todd just grabs the money and gives it back to Toby (who has stood back up and rubs a sore shoulder). "Come on," he mumbles to Toby and after throwing the constable an angry stare.

"Coming, Mr. Todd!" yells Toby.

After the two have walked a little ways, Mr. Todd grabs Toby's sore shoulder and turns Toby to face him, "Have you got her a present?"

"Yes sir," replies Toby. Mr. Todd nods and lets go of his shoulder. As he walks off Toby cries out to him, "Mr. Todd!"

"What?"

"Thank you, sir," says Toby. Mr. Todd turns around and stares at him blankly. "Thank you, for getting me out of that fight."

"Oh," mumbles Mr. Todd and he walks away without uttering another word.

Unknown to Mr. Todd, Toby whispers to himself, "That was the first time I've seen Mr. Todd do a good deed…"

* * *

_Author's Comments!_

_I thought it was funny. I know the end was kind of rushed, but I wanted to get this one shot done. Summer homework delayed me. The editing is kind of rushed, as well. So, if you saw any mistakes please tell me about it. I'll fix it._

_I don't have much else to say. Just review, and tell me what you liked or didn't like. Hope you enjoyed._


End file.
